


Leave the Tie

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Face-sittingWhat Helen wants, Helen gets.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Leave the Tie

“Leave the tie.” She says and John stops, looking down at the woman beneath him.

“What?”

“Leave the tie.” Helen sits, placing her hands over his. He had been loosening the tie to pull it over his head, but she pushes his hands away. Instead, she reaches for the buttons of his shirt and pops them open one by one. “I’ve thought about this before.”

“About what?”

She gives that small smile that has him breathless. “About you. And this damn tie.”

She pops the last one and helps him push the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. He tosses it aside. 

Helen reaches for his tie and tightens it, pulling the shorter end taut until it gently squeezed at his throat. 

She bites her lip.

"You look rather fetching with a rope around your neck." She tugs it down and he is forced to bend down to her height. Helen kisses him, gently at first but is sure to nip at his lips as she pulls away. "Take off everything but the tie."

It becomes clear to him, in that moment, that he is no longer running the show. John stands up, discarding his pants and boxers as she finishes undressing. Her eyes never leave his as the dress slips to the floor along with her undergarments.

When she is finished, she wraps her hand in the tie and yanks him forward. It's a little harder to breathe but it doesn't stop him completely. Shallows breaths make their way into his lungs as the blood rushes south to his dick.

Helen holds his face close to hers but does not touch. She turns him so that his back is toward the bed and shoves him downward.

John bounces lightly on the mattress and she crawls onto him, straddling his hips as she reaches for his tie again, yanking his head up to kiss her again.

He does so gladly. 

Until she pushes him back. He hits the mattress again, smiling up at the woman he loves.

She climbs up his body, resting her knees on either side of his face. She reaches back and yanks the tie so that his face is at level with her pussy.

"Eat me."

He groans, diving into her, not used to being rewarded so quickly with his favorite treat. Like savory honey, he glides his tongue through her folds. He swirls it around her clit, reveling in the way she rolls her hips against his face. He wraps his arms around her thighs, holding her in place and using her for leverage.

She is so wet, even before he began. He feels her drip down. He drinks her down as much as he can but more runs down and into his beard.

Helen wiggles her hips and John jerks. Between her grip on his tie and her cunt restricting his airways, he can barely breathe but he doesn’t care. 

Whether he chokes or drowns beneath her, he would be happy.

It was so much better a death than the ones he had pictured for himself before Helen came into his life.

“Fuck, baby.” She whispers, her body flinching as he expertly devours her. “Just like that.”

He moans at the encouragement, picking up his speed.

“You love it when I praise you, huh baby? Such a good little slut for me.” She tells him and he keeps going. He wanted her to cum more than he wanted his next breath.

He licks at her clit, teeth nipping at her inner lips as Helen whispered soft and dirty encouragements to him.

“Gonna cum on your face, John. Gonna soak you in me. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you cum on mine.”

He pulses, desperate for her to touch him but more desperate for her to writhe on his tongue. He sucks her clit and Helen lets go of his tie. She smothers him, pushing him into the mattress. She grinds against his tongue.

“My good boy, so good to me. Love when you let me use you.”

Her body shakes as her orgasm overtakes her. She rides it out, grinding against his mouth as each wave rolls through her.

Finally, she shudders, slipping off of him to the side. She rolls onto her back and tugs John toward her.

"Your turn, baby. Fuck my face."


End file.
